Episode 1
Episode 1 had an ITV debut of 3 January 2016, however its true debut was on the ITV hub 23 December 2015. Summary Heroic legend Beowulf (Kieran Bew) gallops through the epic and mythical Shieldlands, to his childhood home of Herot, hoping to set right past wrongs. Having left the rugged frontier town twenty years earlier, warrior come mercenary Beowulf, returns to pay his respects to ailing ward and Thane of Herot, Hrothgar (William Hurt). However, his gesture of goodwill soon opens old wounds. Beowulf is met with cold steel leaving him no choice but to fight his way into the Great Hall to be heard by new Thane Rheda (Joanne Whalley), wife of Hrothgar, whose appointment has caused controversy within Herot and afar. With its defences fast fading, Herot falls under attack from within and when Rheda’s loyal servant is killed, Beowulf vows to remain until the enemy is routed out, justice is served and Herot is safe once more. It’s a race against time for Beowulf as he seeks to protect the town and catch the killer, be it human or beast… Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Hrothgar - William Hurt *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Bayen - Nigel Cooke *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Varr - Edward Hogg *Koll - Alex Price *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Kendra - Susan Aderin *Tarn - Itoya Osagiede *Sylvi - Kirsty Oswald *Storyteller - Mark Lewis *Young Beowulf - Jack Hollington *Young Slean - George Kent *Mortane - Isla McMonigle *Red - Jack Smith *Young Girl - Eloise Knowles Uncredited *Beowulf's father - ? *Unidentified crofter - ? Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Jon Older *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Production Runner - La Toyah McDonald *Unit Manager - Mark Valentine *Script Supervisor - Lindsay Grant *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Jordan Barrett *Production Secretary - Chris Bevan *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Rory Moles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Caroline Barclay, Frederic Evard *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - Richard Macmillian *Dressing Props - David Hayden, John McKenzie *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Artists - Lesley Hooper, Osman Mos *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Titles - Momoco *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Dan Crinnion *Director of Photography - Owen McPolin ISC *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2015 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Beowulf's father *Rheda *Hrothgar *Breca *Slean *Elvina *Bayen *Lila *Abrecan *Varr *Koll *Vishka *Brinni *Kendra *Tarn *Sylvi *Storyteller *Mortane *Red *Young Girl *Herot's Troll *Barghest *Grendl *Unidentified crofter *Vishka's father Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Trolls **Barghest **Grendl **Giants **Warig **Skinshifter Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Giant ruins **Bregan **Northern Road **Western Wood **Halls of the Dead Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Shieldman *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep1week1/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes